


How 69 came to be

by GabrielBubbles



Category: 69 - Fandom
Genre: 6 and 9 do the nasty, Crack, M/M, Male/male (?), Smut, anyway, crack smut, dom/sub (?), how does this even work, i really hope @crabsmasher sees this, idk if I typed their username right lmfao, im in love with them tbh, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles
Summary: 6 and 9 do 69
Relationships: 6/9 - Relationship





	How 69 came to be

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

6 walked into 9’s room and fell to their knees. “Fuck me.” 6 whines.

9 looked over from their book and stood up and hopped over to 6. “Why would I do that little one?”

6 stares at 9. “Because you love me?”

9 hummed. “I suppose that’s a reason. But I won’t fuck you-“

” _Please_! I’ll be good I promise!”

9 held up their finger. “Let me finished. I won’t fuck you but I’ll eat you out as you suck me off.” 6’s eyes light up at the thought of keeping their mouth busy _and_ something happening to their ass.

9 smirked and picked 6 up. 6 squealed and started to kiss 9’s loop. 9 groaned slightly and stumbled. 6 giggled but it turned into a moan as 9 smacks their ass.

9 laid on the bed and gently placed 6 over their body and let 6 do a felt kitten licks at their twitching dick. 9 became hard quickly and moan slightly.

9 then turned their attention to licking, biting, and teasing 6’s asshole and grins when 6 choked on their dick, moaning.

6 deep-throated 9 and grinds down on them. 9 hummed, licking at 6 some more. 9 took their tongue and slid it all the way down to 6’s balls. 6 brought their head up and moaned like a porn star.

9 smirked and did it again. 6 breathed heavily before returning to their task. They kitten licked at 9’s tip and let their tongue poke at 9’s slit. 9 let a deep groan leave their mouth, making 6 shiver with delight.

9 pulled back, breathing ruggedly, and smacked 6’s ass. “Make me cum first or you don’t cum at all.” 6 whimpers and swallows 9 fully.

9 felt their eyes rolls back before licking at 6 again. 6 knew that 9 was close and bobbed their head. 9 thrusts their dick into 6’s mouth. 6 gags but relaxed as 9 continues, getting closer and closer.

6 felt their balls get tight and let a pity noise out, knowing they where close. 6 ignored their own need to cum to make sure to get 9 off. 6 knew 9 was about to cum and breathed deeply before deep-throating them again.

9 moans loudly and let their load out in 6’s mouth. 6 swallows 9 down, coughing a bit. 9 took a few breaths before turning their attention back to 6. 6 whimpers and thrusts their ass into 9’s face. It took only a few more seconds before 6 came.

The two numbers lay their breathing heavily and giggled. They just made a new sex position.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry


End file.
